


Socks, Feathers and Flannel

by Arnethiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel and Dean Go Shopping, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Insecure Castiel, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wingfic, dean/cas - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnethiel/pseuds/Arnethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to buy himself clothes and Dean is more than happy to help him out. They spend some calm time together and Dean finds out that he enjoys it more that he thought he would. Wonder, what would it be to live a peaceful life for a change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks, Feathers and Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> Simple, incredibly fluffy, domestic Destiel fanfic I wrote with my wonderful, wonderful friend (you really should check her out on tumblr, her username is personalspacefirst) . Huge thanks to my other friend who agreed to proofread it for me! Published specifically on this day to celebrate the premiere of the Season 11 of Supernatural (because reaasons). It's very possible that I'll continue this fic in the future but I'd love to find out what you think about it and if you'd like to find out what happens next, so feel free to leave comments, that'd be really helpful! Lots of love and enjoy!

Dean? - C  
Hey Cas. -D  
Where are you? - C  
In my room. Why? -D  
Oh. Could I please borrow an insignificant sum of money from you? - C  
Sure. What for, Cas? -D  
I would like to buy myself a pair of socks. - C  
Socks? -D  
Yes. - C  
You could use mine. -D  
Thank you for your offer, Dean, but I don't think you would be okay with me wearing them for a longer amount of time. Besides, socks are a personal part of attire. - C  
You never brought back home my t-shirt Cas, don't you remember? -D  
I do. Especially the part when you got slightly angry at me because of it. - C  
Well, the one you took is my favorite AC/DC t-shirt. -D  
Yes, it is. It holds your scent particularly well. - C  
You took my shirt because it smells like me? -D  
Partly, yes. I find it quite comforting. - C  
I never knew... -D  
Is it wrong that I did? - C  
No, no! I just, I find it cute. -D  
You find it... cute? - C  
Never mind. -D  
If you say so, Dean. - C  
[Delayed] So, you're gonna come here or what? -D  
Oh, right. Apologies. - C  
There was a loud sound of feathers ruffling in Dean's room as Castiel appeared. "Hello, Dean," he murmured, standing next to the bed.  
Dean startled a bit as he shifted on the bed he was laying. "Cas," he sighed, "just use the door next time," he groaned with his finger pointing to the door.  
"My apologies, Dean, I will keep that in mind for the future," Castiel said remorsefully and took a quick glance around the place. "Am I interrupting something?"  
"No, not at all," Dean closed the book in his hands and put it away. "So, you ready to do some sock shopping?" Dean got up and took the jacket hanging on the chair then turned back to the angel.  
"You're going to come with me?" Castiel asked surprisingly and smiled. "That would be very much appreciated, thank you, Dean," he smiled gleefully and brushed a bit of dirt off his trench coat, waiting for the hunter.  
That smile. Gosh, Dean loved that smile. "Of course, I don't want you to run into trouble," Dean explained, swiftly putting his jacket on. "Let's go," he gave Castiel a broad smile while opening the door and they both got out, Cas following Dean to the living room. Sam was sitting there with his feet sprawled over the table, reading some book as usual when Dean and Castiel entered. "Sammy, I'm going to head out for a while with Cas." Sam looked up from his book and startled a little bit at the sight of the angel. "Cas! I didn't know you were here."  
"Well, I am as you can see. We are going out shopping and Dean is going to help me buy socks. We should be back in a few hours," Cas explained with a huge grin plastered onto his face, excited like a five year old. Sam raised an eyebrow at them questioningly but Dean just shrugged. He knew exactly what that look that his little brother was giving him meant, however he was in no mood to run into petty arguments with him. He waved Sam goodbye and rushed after Cas, down the stairs and outside and found Castiel standing next to the Impala and tapping his foot impatiently.  
"Hey, no more teleporting," warned Dean as he opened the door and got into the driver’s seat.  
"I know, I wasn't about to suggest anything like that," Cas answered and got into the back seat without question. He looked down at the mess around and moved it carefully to the sides, making himself comfortable. "To what store are we headed?"  
"Cas," Dean called.  
"Yes?"  
"Am I a taxi driver?" Dean turned his head and look at Castiel with an unamused face.  
"No, that is not your career, Dean, why would you ask that of me?" Cas replied, cocking his head to the side in puzzlement. "If it was, you would ask me where we were headed, as I’d be the passenger. I was merely asking out of sheer curiosity," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole universe.  
"Seriously Cas, that's not what I mean," Dean blinked a few times and shook his hand in the air. He opened his mouth to explain everything but decided not to. "Just, move to the front seat, Cas," he sighed defeatedly as he turned his keys and started the engine.  
"But it's Sam's seat," Cas said but appeared a second after in the mentioned seat. "You need to be a bit more precise, you know I don't understand many of the things you say," he reminded and gave him an apologetic look.  
Dean shot a quick glance at him and immediately realized from the look on Cas’s face, that he was being a little too harsh on him. "Sorry, I should have known better," Dean muttered as he lifted his right hand and reached for Cas's own. "If there's no Sam, this seat is yours Cas, is that clear?" Dean explained softly and raised his head so he could look Cas right in the eye.  
Cas’s gaze dropped to Dean's hand on his and he felt a shiver of his skin where they touched. He had no idea why it happened but Dean taking his hand back was on the very bottom of the things he wanted to happen then. "Of course, I understand," he nodded his head, locking eyes with Dean.  
Dean didn't move his hand for a good minute, enjoying the warm sensation from their skin pressed together. It gave him the feeling that Cas wouldn't suddenly fly away and disappear. And the stare. Those beautiful eyes looking at him fondly, so much different from the deathly glare Cas would give those monsters they fought. Dean had a sudden urge to take Castiel's face into his hands and kiss those chapped lips, to finally do what he longed for. "No, no, no, no, no, don't do that, Dean, stupid move," he whispered to himself quickly. Cas didn't think about him that way and he couldn't let himself hope for something impossible. He gave Cas a last firm squeeze before letting his hand go, moved his hand back to the wheel and starting driving. "Let's just find the nearest department store, I think there's one near the town. About two, three hours from here. Sounds good?"  
Castiel gazed sadly into Dean's deep, green, vibrant eyes. This man has suffered enough and yet he was still so kind to him it made his toes curl in emotion. He wished he could do something for him, make sure he'd feel pleasurable and he unconsciously moved towards him a little before his hand felt cold, Dean's warm one gone by now and he backed away. He didn't hear exactly what Dean muttered, too lost in his own thoughts but he seemed troubled. He simply had to make him happy, he promised to himself that he'd do anything to find a way. He noticed Dean usually was in a good mood when Castiel himself was happy and at Dean's words he couldn't do anything else but smile widely at the perspective of spending so much time in the hunter's company. "Yes, Dean, that would be perfect," he exclaimed, his eyes not leaving Dean.  
They drove down the road in silence. A comfortable one. It has been a while since they were alone like this and both of the men felt quite content with it. After twenty minutes, Dean was the one to break the silence, asking: "Hey Cas, what happened to your socks anyway?" his eyes still on the road.  
"Nothing has happened to them," Castiel answered. "I simply figured I could have more than two pairs of socks and lately I have noticed that the fluffy texture of different types of clothing and covers elicits positive responses from my body. That's why I wanted to buy myself this exact kind of them," he ended, bowing his head down in slight embarrassment.  
"Something like my clothes?" Dean teased with a smug face.  
"There's a difference, Dean, your clothes aren't of a fluffy texture but they are no less enjoyable to wear, so I don't understand what you're implying," Cas said and narrowed his eyes.  
"Just forget it," Dean replied, his smile fading and they both fell silent. After a while Dean turned on the radio but instead of classic rock music a song by Taylor Swift started playing. Dean smiled faintly and soon began singing along.  
Castiel stared at the radio then back at Dean. He found the hunter’s voice very pleasant and enjoyed it far more than the one on the radio. He hadn't heard that song before but he supposed it could be labelled as 'catchy'. He paid attention to Dean's different features as he sang, how his lips formed when pronouncing particular syllables, the way his Adam's apple bobbed occasionally, how his eyes shone with that small spark like they always did whenever he got invested in something.  
Soon the hunter caught him staring and lowered the volume. "Don't give me that look, okay," he tried to explain, "It's my guilty pleasure, so, sue me."  
"I fail to notice what's troubling you," Castiel responded, his gaze following Dean's hand. "You seemed to be enjoying it, why stop then?" he asked confusedly.  
Dean smiled to himself and let out a breath. That's what he liked about Cas, that he could be whoever he wants and do whatever he wants without ever being judged. "Sam would definitely laugh if he saw me listening to music like this," Dean chuckled, turning the volume up again.  
After driving for two hours straight they finally arrived at the department store. Dean parked the Impala in the parking lot and they headed to the entrance. Just as they got in, Cas moved significantly closer towards Dean so that he wouldn't get lost so easily. Dean simply chuckled at it and they walked in the direction of where socks were being sold.  
"Here, take your time," Dean gestured to the rack of socks and went by himself to the shirt section. As soon as he left Cas started roaming through the messy pile, throwing different pairs of socks away. He grabbed a pair of blue ones, peered at it, brought closer to his nose and sniffed then immediately threw it away as if he'd been holding a venomous snake. Or as if anyone else had been holding that snake since Cas would probably stare at it in curiosity or even pet it if he ever laid his hands on one. The same fate met a few other pairs: grey, white and red ones. Currently he was clutching a pair of fluffy orange ones, scrutinizing the stitching and checking if they smelled.  
Meanwhile in the shirt section Dean was occupied with looking for a new plaid shirt. He did glance at Cas occasionally, checking up on him but only after a while did he notice Castiel's weird, to put it lightly, behaviour. The angel looked funny, Dean had to admit, literally sniffing all the socks which was strange, even to him. Dean chuckled. Cas would never cease to amuse him. He put away the shirt he'd been holding and walked up to Cas with a huge grin on his face. "Why are you sniffing the socks, Cas?" Dean asked from behind him, half laughing.  
"I want to check if they smell of the substances they were made of," Cas explained in a serious tone, ditching the last pair and digging in the pile some more. "They're supposed to smell fresh but I have had no luck so far."  
Dean let out a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "You can always wash them," Dean suggested, resting his hand on Cas's hip unconsciously.  
"Do you think it would be a good solution?" Cas asked and flushed at the sudden touch from Dean's side. He shifted carefully in his direction and continued looking for a suitable pair as if nothing had happened.  
"Yeah," Dean moved closer, making Cas stiffen, his hot breath sending tingles down his spine. "They'd be the same as mine," he muttered before moving away and helping Cas pick. "How about these ones?" Dean asked as he lifted a pair of light blue socks with a small white wings pattern. Cas simply smiled shyly at the offer. "Do you like them?" he asked, chuckling at how 'personalized' they were. Only the wing colour didn't match his own but they he had to admit they looked quite nicely. The hunter felt his face warm up and he squinted his eyes and cleared his throat in a desperate attempt to act cool. "Well, they kind of remind me of you, and the wings, uh, they're pretty cute," Dean answered haltingly, fiddling with the socks in his hands.  
Castiel could swear that his heart fluttered inside his chest and there seemed to be some kind of warmth spreading in his stomach, he didn't know where came from but it didn't seem to be anything dangerous to him, nothing like what he felt before a vessel failure. He smiled genuinely at Dean. "You should have them then, I'd like you to. Since they remind you of me."  
Wow, so much for helping me keep calm, Cas, Dean thought and blushed furiously. When had he become so soft, normally he'd never be bothered by something this cheesy, he'd just throw a sassy remark and shrug it off. Stupid Cas with his stupid, wide, innocent, bluer than the sky eyes. Dean didn't have the heart to turn him down then. "S-sure," he smiled. "So, we have matching socks?"  
"I think so," Castiel said, looking for another pair. "I don't quite believe that only one pair is enough," he declared, his gaze drifting to the side as he spotted a green pair and he pulled it out in one quick move, sniffing it immediately and smiling, very satisfied. "I like this one. Can I please choose one for you as well? I know I have no money and this would be as if you bought them yourself but as soon as I get money, I'll give it back to you." he explained, looking at him pleadingly, hopeful he'd let him find something for him.  
Dean didn't answer right away, a bit distracted by two girls watching them from behind Cas. He was about to say no, but once again Cas was his only weakness (beside Sam). "Yeah, why not. Pick anything you like Cas, it's not like I had earned that money myself," Dean said softly and picked out a fake credit card from his wallet. Castiel didn't even respond, instead he almost dove into the pile, it was a must to find just the perfect one for his friend. He took various socks in in hand then threw them away in disgust, mumbling something to himself, Dean though it might have been in Enochian but even he wasn't one hundred percent sure. It went on like this for another couple of minutes, Castiel's focus only on his goal. Finally he straightened up, exhausted but filled with cheer, clutching a pair of white and cornflower blue striped socks, finely detailed on the cuff. Dean took the pair from Cas's hand and lifted his head up, asking, "This one?"  
"Yes," Castiel nodded and the smile on his face instantly vanished. "You don't like them?" he asked disappointedly. "I'm sorry, I shall find one more adequate to your preferences," he mumbled and stepped closer to take away the sign of his failure from Dean's hands. Dean just flinched away and said hurriedly, "No, no! I like them. They're, uh, lovely," forcing a smile. He did find them - or was it just Cas's random act of kindness - pretty cute. He just had too much pride to say it out loud. It seemed to be enough for Cas though as his smile reappeared with double force and he flung himself at Dean without hesitation, wrapping his arms around him tightly in a quiet (but certainly not weak) way of thanking him. Dean's body froze at first but not for long as he leant into the hug, giving him a few firm pats on the back. Castiel pulled away, almost gleaming with happiness. "Are you sure you don't want to buy anything else while we're here? I wouldn't mind spending some more time in this place."  
"I think I should be the one who is asking you that," Dean replied.  
"Really? You'd be willing to help me with something else as well?" Cas stared at him in wonder. "I would truly appreciate your assistance with a purchase of a shirt,' he gave him a small smile and yet another 'puppy eye look', as Dean would call it sometimes. And if it didn't cause Dean's wall of ego to crumble. "Shirt it is then," Dean said and turned around on his heel, heading to the shirt department section. Castiel followed him quickly, keeping the distance between them to the minimum. He scanned the stacks of shirts and raised his eyebrows in surprise, shooting an unsure look at Dean. "You have a very good choice of attire, Dean. Could you help me? There's just so many of them!" he exclaimed.  
Dean looked around, thinking intensely. This moment, this day was a gift. Like a wish he'd finally been granted, a one-time opportunity given him so that he wouldn't waste it. A simple day, simple activities every other human did every day. Dean appreciated them. In fact he enjoyed them a lot, maybe especially because of the fact that a normal life was something he'd never have the chance to experience. Doing simple things like that made him feel more human. All these small affectionate gestures that seemingly didn't mean much but in reality how much they meant to him. Just to be able to do it all with Cas, Cas, this astounding angel, the one he'd kept his feelings for hidden for quite a time now. Of course, after all that had happened after the apocalypse, everything Cas has done for their family, was obvious that he'd become a part of it. That's what he'd been thinking for a while, that Cas was his friend and a part of the family. Until he'd started noticing things he hadn't before. How they reacted around each other. How he reacted when Cas was around. How much he enjoyed teaching Cas about various human stuff when he'd come to him for guidance. How Cas's clumsiness always made him laugh and how he always tried to hide it with acted out disapproval. How much he cared for the angel. Only then did he realise he just might have had fallen in love with him, far earlier than when it all finally clicked. It took him even longer to accept it but eventually he did. Now all he needed to do was to carefully push Cas in a direction which would let him discover whether - hopefully - he felt the same.  
Dean smiled to himself and began looking around until he laid his eyes on a simple dark green plaid shirt. He lifted it up and unfolded, turning around to present it to Cas. "How about this one?" he raised his eyebrow questioningly, a wide grin appearing on his face.  
"It is quite similar to the ones you keep on wearing," Cas admitted and cocked his head to the side then looked down at his torso, unsurely tugging at his own shirt. "I'm used to wearing my plain white shirt, do you think one with this particular pattern would be suitable to my shape?" he asked as he shifted the weight of his body from one leg to another and frowned. Since Dean was the one to pick it would probably be perfect for him, given Dean's own choice of clothing. After taking that into consideration he walked towards Dean and took the flannel shirt, measuring the sides. "I'm not sure this is the right size for me though, I have quite a narrow waist," he said quietly and reddened a bit.  
"Just try it on," said Dean, grabbing Cas's arm gently as they made their way to the fitting room, although Cas tried to resist him at first. Luckily the store wasn't too crowded at that time so the fitting rooms were all vacant. "Take off your coat, I'll hold it for you," Dean offered him and Castiel obliged, handing his worn out trench coat to Dean, then he got inside the small cabin and drew the curtain. Dean waited patiently for a couple of minutes, tapping his foot to the music playing in the background. After a while the curtain flung to the side and revealed Cas with outstretched arms and a baggy shirt actually hanging from his thin body. Dean stared at him in slight shock. Cas was adorable. He never thought Cas would be this cute with too big clothes on. Through his mind flicked a memory of how some girls would wear their boyfriends' oversized shirts and blouses and, he had to admit, there was an odd similarity between them and Cas. He couldn't help but think of how Cas would look in one of his own flannel shirts. In his imagination he added a beanie to complete the picture and unwillingly giggled to himself at how funny and plain adorable it all was. Cas was clearly waiting for him to say something and he came down to Earth. "Ahem," Dean cleared his throat, collecting his thoughts, "that really doesn't look half bad on you." Dean stepped closer and put his hands on Cas's shoulders, trying to fix the shirt. "But I think we need to take a size smaller for you, I can't believe it, Cas, how can you be this thin," he slid his hands to the angel's waist curiously. He hadn't realized how slim Castiel was until now. Probably since he had always been wearing that coat of his, he thought.  
Cas's whole body shivered when Dean's hands touched his bare skin and he instantly backed away, feeling very self-aware. He didn't really want Dean to find out how thin he was, he was ashamed of what had happened to the body since it became his vessel and it was only turning worse. The shirt was very loose on him and he didn't want Dean to see more of his body, especially when everything was going so well between them. "I'm sorry, everything is fine," Castiel assured him when Dean's smile slightly faded and smiled at his friend encouragingly. "I feel a bit cold in it and although it does have very good body coverage, I'm afraid I don't feel too comfortable in it. Neither does it present itself well enough in my opinion," he continued, twirling around in order to see himself. "Could you please bring me a smaller size?" he asked kindly.  
"Sure, I'll ask the shopkeeper ," Dean took the oversized shirt from Cas. As he was walking away he turned around and called, "After this, we will get you something to eat," pointing his finger at Castiel and then he was gone. He rambled around for a while before he found one of the shop assistants standing near a stall of trousers who was making her way towards him. "What can I do for you, sir?" she asked politely with a smile. She was really young, couldn't have been more than so eighteen or nineteen years old. He remembered her watching him and Cas curiously when they entered the shop and his smile widened. "Um, I would like a smaller size of this shirt," Dean answered, handing the shirt to the girl. "Of course, just give me a couple of minutes," she nodded and rushed to the storeroom. Dean stood there, swaying his hands back and forth when something caught his attention. It was a plain navy blue woollen sweater. He remembered that Cas enjoyed wearing more than one layer of clothes, so maybe this would brighten him up. Also Dean simply had to at least see Cas in this, it was too tempting. He took the sweater in his hands, running his fingers down and smiled at how soft it was. Yup, Cas would definitely like it.  
"Here you go, sir," the shopkeeper's voice startled him a bit and he almost jumped. "Thank you," he grinned as he took the green shirt and the girl replied him with an almost excited smile and dashed to one of her assistant friends to tell her something. Dean followed her with his gaze as they waved to him friendly and he waved back, chuckling. Dean made his way back to the fitting room and called, "Cas!"  
Castiel had been leaning against the wall of the cabin casually when he heard Dean's voice and he stepped out of it). He raised his eyebrow in mild confusion as Dean came over.  
"I thought you might like this one," Dean said as he raised the sweater and Cas's lips quirked up into an appreciative smile. He took the sweater from his hands, brushing his fingers against his arm lightly and brought it up to his face, his long eyelashes fluttering over his cheekbones as he deeply inhaled the scent, smiling in satisfaction afterwards. "Thank you, Dean, it's very thoughtful of you. I shall try the shirt on first," he nodded gratefully, accepted the shirt handed to him and covered the view with the curtain again. Behind it he smiled to his reflection in the mirror in front of him, clutching the clothes close to his chest. He quickly removed the shirt and gently swiped his palm over his flat, weak torso, his eyebrows furrowing and his smile immediately vanished. Dean certainly wouldn't like it if he saw it. That's why he wouldn't let him. He pulled the shirt over his head and decided it looked almost as well as his own white one and he put the navy sweater on which still was quite baggy on him, not in a bad way though and he pulled the curtain away, revealing himself to Dean.  
"You tried the shirt on?" asked the hunter and Cas nodded. "You look really great," Dean waved his eyes up and down, taking in how gorgeous and attractive he was and smiled. "So we're buying this all" Dean stated, sending Cas back into the fitting room, "now change back to your clothes." He waited for a minute as Cas changed back to his one and only shirt. Soon they were both heading to the cash-desk, Cas almost hopping behind Dean, keeping on thanking him more than it was necessary in Dean's opinion but he still quite enjoyed it.  
"It's no big deal Cas, calm down," Dean was trying to make Cas stop babbling when the cashier, who turned out to be that young assistant's friend, greeted them. He gave her his credit card and she ran it on the machine while watching these two men in front of her, giving them the look and biting down a grin. Once she finished she gave the credit card back along with the receipt and put the clothes into a plastic bag and gave it to Dean. "You two make a really cute couple," she blurted out as she gave the bag to the very shocked Dean who just smiled and prayed so that he wouldn't blush.  
Castiel didn't say a word to the lady in order to correct her, he was too focused on Dean's reaction and he was more than happy to see him smiling. They both went out of the store and they found out, much to Dean's disapproval that it had started raining. Cas didn't mind that much, he actually appreciated it when it rained, especially the fresh smell of it in the air. He only wished he could bring his wings into presence to protect Dean from the water but there were too many people around for him to do that. He paid little attention to the wet pavement and after a few quick steps he slipped.  
"Cas!" Dean grabbed Cas's arm right before his face crashed into the concrete. "Hey, hey," Dean said softly as he lifted Cas up and checked if he was alright. "Pay attention to where you walk."  
Castiel felt a bit ashamed of himself but the tender way Dean helped him wiped his mind out of and if it wasn't risky he would fall again, just to feel these strong yet gentle arms holding him once more. "My apologies, Dean, you're right," he mumbled and bowed his head, torn between embarrassment and excitement caused by the tingling sensations in his chest. His eyes widened when Dean took his hand in his and started walking again. Only because he didn't want Cas to fall and get himself wet or even injured did he hold his hand. Right, hell if you don't want to do it, Dean Winchester, he thought. "Come on, let's find a place with burgers," he suggested carelessly as if holding hands with another man when walking down the street was nothing out of ordinary. Cas squeezed Dean's hand in response, their sides occasionally brushing on their way. Soon they got to a diner and Dean stopped, causing Cas to bump into him.  
"You ever tried burgers?" Dean asked, lifting an eyebrow. Cas shook his head. "Alright then. I hope they serve pie here," Dean opened the door and entered the diner, Castiel by Dean's side until they got to a free table, slightly away from the other ones and they had to let their hands go as they both sat down. Cas fought the urge to hold Dean's hand once more over the table but he didn't know if Dean would be willing to and he didn't want to shame himself.  
Soon a waiter approached them with a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. Dean picked the special menu for both of them and ordered an apple pie for dessert. The waiter nodded and headed back to the kitchen. As soon as she was gone Dean turned to Cas again, shuffling his foot nervously under the table. "So, I think this is what it would be like on a date," Dean chuckled.  
Cas looked at Dean curiously. "A date," he repeated, trying the word out on his tongue. He narrowed his eyes and stated, "I really enjoy this 'date' as you call it so far," he sent Dean one of his rare smiles. Dean let out a huff, forcing himself not to grin. "Yeah, me too. You know what's a date right?" he asked, leaning in slightly. The diner was quite crowded, in a comfortable way though. Still, he wasn't too keen on the idea of anyone eavesdropping. Cas nodded in response, a serious look on his face. "I have seen people going on dates for centuries, although it wasn't always called this way. Sometimes they include a group of people, sometimes just two of them, the latter one seems to be more often for people of an older age though, whereas during group dates people usually consume a significant amount of alcohol. Is that correct?"  
"Quite literal, aren't you?" Dean chuckled. "So you don't know," he nodded and started 'chewing' on his lower lip.  
"I just explained it to you," Cas said, raising his chin. "Is there another definition of a date?"  
Dean looked down, avoiding Cas's gaze. "People who go on a date, they usually have this romantic intention," Dean explained, gesturing his hand vaguely. Cas blinked a few times, staring at Dean in slight disbelief. A surprised "oh" was all he managed to get out and he stayed silent for a while, Dean becoming more apprehensive with every second until Cas spoke again, "I wasn't aware I would be the person you would want to go on a date with."  
"Do you... mind then?" Dean lifted his head up so could see how Cas would respond.  
"No, Dean, I am very much okay with this," Cas said in a gravelly voice, scrutinizing Dean's face. "It's simply that I wasn't expecting this to happen. Is it inappropriate for me to not to mind this, Dean?"  
"No, no, it's totally fine," Dean quickly answered, feeling as if he could explode with happiness. "It's just, I didn't expect you to be okay with doing this with me," he sent Cas a warm smile.  
"I don't understand why I wouldn't be okay with this in your eyes," Castiel replied and rested his hands on the table. "I have noticed that it is customary for humans to hold hands in situations like this one. Would it be alright if I held yours?"  
Dean stayed silent for a couple of seconds. He couldn't believe this, all he'd been waiting for was happening this fast and it was just so easy and it felt so right. He immediately snapped out, "Yeah, sure," he tried to keep his acting cool, hoping Cas wouldn't notice that his heart began beating faster. Of course he would, angel x-ray vision and all, Dean thought, chuckling and slowly moved his hands up and closer Cas's. Cas gently held Dean's hands in his own ones, inspecting them with both scientific curiosity and shy amusement. His calloused fingers ran up the inside of his palm gingerly, feeling the rough skin relax under his soft caresses. He smiled at this and continued, observing Dean's face.  
Dean looked down at their now intertwined hands. Cas's hands were slightly smaller than his and yet they felt as if they were made for his own, they fitted so well together. Wow, now this is wonderful, he thought, letting his lips move up and reveal his perfect teeth. Castiel couldn't help but grin in response, sighing quietly in content. Suddenly he heard some murmurs from the other side of the diner and he turned his head in that direction. A couple of tables away sat four guys, staring at them in shock and disgust, quickly talking to one another. Cas faced Dean once more and swiftly let go of his hands, hiding his own under the table, bowing his head in defeat. It felt uncommon for him to feel ashamed, maybe even frightened a little but he had a gut feeling these men could become a source of trouble. "Dean," he started, staring at his trousers, "are these men homophobic?" Cas could hear his own voice trembling and he pouted, avoiding Dean's concerned gaze. Dean threw a deathly glare at the men, silently challenging them to come and tell them all they had to say in their faces and they turned away, still most likely insulting them. Jerks. "Probably. And they're jealous because they don't have an angel by their side," he turned again to Cas. He wanted to tell him not to be bothered by these idiots but the words he had on the tip of his tongue didn't sound good enough in his mind and he decided that if this didn't work then nothing ever would as he lifted up Cas's chin and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
Cas flushed furiously when he felt Dean's soft lips touch his cheek. The corners of his mouth tugged up, he couldn't explain it but it felt so incredibly compassionate his heart began turning somersaults in his chest. He straightened up his posture and looked at Dean in complete surprise. "Could you please do that again?" he whispered, moving closer an inch.  
"Gladly," Dean grinned. Just when he was about raise his hand and cup Cas's face a waiter showed up to put their orders onto the table and they both pulled their heads back. "Enjoy your meal," the waiter gave them a smile and Cas friendly nodded back. As soon as the waiter was gone he looked at his own plate then at Dean's. "You have this particular meal quite often," he noticed.  
"I have this particular meal every day, Cas," Dean answered, opening his burger and squeezing some ketchup onto the cheese. "Eat some calories, Cas, you really need them to keep your vessel alive," Dean opened Cas's burger and put some ketchup onto it as well. Then he grabbed his own burger and began eating. Meanwhile Cas grabbed the burger and put it in front of his face, rotating it slowly and checking how it looked from different angles. He sniffed with distrust and took a small bite, chewing like it was the first thing he had ever eaten. A bit of juice ran down his chin as he took another bite and another one, consuming the burger at an alarming pace, almost as if he had been starving for weeks. Dean stared at Cas wide-eyed, his mouth hanging and his burger halfway to his mouth. He quickly put it down onto the plate and grabbed a tissue to wipe Cas's messy mouth. "Whoa, slow down, baby," he said unconsciously and bit his tongue but it was too late and he felt a wave of shame overwhelm him.  
Cas's lips parted slightly and his mouth suddenly felt dry. He saw blood rush to Dean's cheeks and his own one felt as if it was boiling up and he stayed silent, not really knowing how to respond. He gazed into Dean's eyes, searching for anything that would answer the question: why. "That's a really affectionate term to call me. I think normally one would be thankful for being called this way, so thank you."  
"Y-you're welcome, I guess," Dean stuttered, "come on, let's finish up." he returned to his food, desperately trying to do anything that would rid him of the embarrassment.  
"There is really nothing to be ashamed of," Castiel muttered then took the last few bites of his burger quickly, smiling in gratification after he was finished. "I think I really enjoy consuming these burgers. This vessel seems to be seeking more of them," he stated and waited for Dean to end his meal. After the hunter was done Cas extended his arm underneath the table and searched for Dean's own, his cheeks turning crimson in delight when he found it and entwined their fingers together, observing Dean cautiously.  
Dean didn't expect Cas would like to hold hands with him this much. He brushed the back of Cas' hand with his with sentiment. "So," Dean started, "where do you wanna go after this?"  
"I'm not exactly sure. We could go to the park since the rain is going to stop in..." he looked at the clock on the wall, "thirteen minutes... We could go for a walk but from my experience I know it's not something that would bring you delight," Castiel explained. "I'm sure I don't want to head straight back to the motel, it has been quite lovely with you today. What would you like to do afterwards?"  
"A park sounds pretty nice, actually," said Dean, smiling brightly with pure happiness. He'd usually hit a bar after dinner, but just this time he just wanted to be alone with Cas, no booze involved and hearing that Cas found it lovely to spend time with him was beyond his expectations. Dean called the waiter to take out the dessert and she quickly cleaned their empty plates and put the pie onto their table. Cas looked at it in wonder. "Is apple pie your favourite flavour?" he asked, taking Dean's plate and carefully placing a slice on it, then putting it in front of Dean, then taking one for himself. He took a sip of pineapple juice from the glass in front of him and grabbed the fork, twirling it around a few times, struggling with holding it properly. He stared at Dean in anticipation. "It's tricky to get the hold of this silverware," he explained, waiting for Dean to start himself so that he could observe and mimic his actions.  
"Yep, my mom used to make this when I was a kid," his smile faded involuntarily so he immediately put his cool mask on again. Cas slightly frowned at the mention of his mother but decided to let it go for now and continued observing Dean who was already digging into the pie. "Hmm, this is the best," he said with a mouthful of pie. Cas was still a little bit confused with how to eat the dessert. Suddenly an idea popped inside of Dean's head. "Do you want me to feed you?" he offered with a smirk and Cas lightened up immediately at the perfect opportunity to do something even more intimate. "If you won't feel awkward then yes, please," he said and parted his lips like a nestling waiting to be fed as Dean put the sweet treat inside his mouth. He closed it and hummed in appreciation, unconsciously sucking a bit on the fork and he closed his eyes, revelling in the divine taste.  
Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Cas's lips. He opened his mouth slightly while he saw his angel (he caught himself calling Cas like that on occasions) suck on the fork. He wondered what it would feel like to feel these chapped, full lips against his own. He lapped his tongue over his lower lip unconsciously and suddenly he felt his lower parts getting interested. Damn it, he thought and tried his best not to let Cas notice anything out of place in his behaviour. The angel was, luckily for Dean, oblivious - as always. He was too focused on thinking about how much he enjoyed it when Dean fed him like this, it gave him an illusion that there were only the two of them in the room, that they were alone. Soon the slice of pie was gone and Cas admitted, smiling sweetly, "This was truly delicious. Would you like it if I fed you now?" Cas asked hopefully.  
Dean would never do such corny things with his previous partners. Yeah, partners. Hell, he hasn't even been to a date with any of the girls he had hooked up with. All of them were only a one night stand, no emotional strings attached. That was long ago, he couldn't even find a girl to even have sex with for months now. He didn't want to for slightly less. That's when he accepted his feelings. And now, only by looking into Cas's pleading eyes did he realise that he'd never be able to resist him, whether he denied his feelings or not, he'd never, ever be able to tell him 'no'. And so he nodded and obediently opened his mouth. Castiel cautiously sliced a piece of the pie and lifted it up, slowly moving the fork in Dean's direction, his hand trembling nervously, almost unnoticeably. He slid the fork inside his mouth, peering at his beautiful plump lips, his bright green, full of life eyes which stared into his blue ones with such a strong need Cas had to grab the chair tightly and calm himself down which seemed to be certainly more reasonable than reaching over the table and showing Dean how much he cared about him, in what way - that didn't matter Dean chewed slowly then swallowed, staring at the angel all the time as Cas cut off another bit of the dessert.  
They continued to feed each other till the whole pie was gone. Dean put some bills onto the table and they left the diner and began looking for a public park. Soon after they found a nice, quiet park and they headed there, Cas glued to Dean's side like an overly eager puppy. Dean simply chuckled and they started walking slowly, while Cas was discreetly searching for a place where they could sit down.  
The park was empty, there was a playground with a sand box on the right side, a few see-saws and slides. They walked around for a while and found an empty bench sheltered by trees so it wasn't as cold as in the other more open places. Dean brushed off some leaves and dirt and sat down, Castiel following him suit. The angel moved closer and wrapped his arm protectively around Dean's waist. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder without hesitation, closing his eyes and looking as peaceful as a human -or a human body in this case - can look.  
Dean froze at the sudden contact, but then his body melted into the warmth and smiled. He slid his arm to Cas's waist and reached with the other one to gingerly stroke Cas's arm with his thumb. "You know what, for an angel you're pretty clingy," he started.  
"I'm sorry Dean, am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked but didn't move away, instead leaned into Dean's touch and body even more, his eyes still closed. His vocal cords vibrated, making a low, long appreciative sound and he snuggled into Dean's chest.  
"Quite the opposite actually," Dean confessed, "we should do this more often." Holding Cas like this in his arms, it makes even the demon-killing angel look vulnerable. Cas smiled genuinely in response and shifted in his seat. "I'm glad you're enjoying this and I agree," Cas murmured, the familiar warmth making him feel so at home, wherever this would be, he knew it would be with Dean. If there was one thing he was completely sure of then it was that they belonged together. "This is very comfortable, I think the most fitting term to describe how this is making me feel would be 'sleepy'," Cas admitted and he opened his eyes, looking up at Dean lovingly.  
"Really, I thought angels couldn't feel sleepy," Dean chuckled, pinching the tip of Cas' nose playfully.  
"Just because I don't sleep it doesn't mean I can't feel this odd type of haze," Cas scrunched his nose and giggled.  
"Alright, alright," Dean kissed the side of his face and took a deep breath, "So, what are we gonna tell Sam?" he asked softly.  
Cas let out a long purr and he lifted his legs off the ground and scooted closer, making himself comfortable. "The truth, I believe," he stated simply. "That we're in a romantic relationship together and for him not to worry as it isn't going to result in the worsening of your relations with him."  
"Hmm," Dean agreed. They both snuggled in a comfortable silence, enjoying the quiet, peaceful feeling. With every passing minute Castiel leaned more into Dean. Soon his body began shivering despite his attempts to stay perfectly still and Dean turned to look at him, cupping his face in his hand and almost jumping. "God, Cas, you're freezing cold, why didn't you tell me? Come on, we have to get back to the motel," he said in a soft voice, helping Cas stand up.  
"I'm sorry I have caused you trouble, I simply didn't want our date to end," Cas explained quietly as they walked slowly back to the Impala.  
"Aww, Cas, that's just sweet. But I'd prefer it if you told me things like when you're cold or feeling bad," Dean turned to him and scowled at the hurt look on Cas's face. "You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, no one said our date was over," he sent him a smile. "Come here," he said as he helped Cas wriggle his arm out of the right sleeve of his trench coat and his arm immediately took its place until they ended up under the trench coat together. "It will be warmer that way," Dean answered the silent question on Cas's lips and moved even closer, trying to shield Cas from the wind as much as possible.  
They didn't talk much on their way to the car. Dean could feel this warm spread inside his chest every time Cas wrapped his arms around him tighter. He really didn't mind a needy boyfriend. He didn't mind for Cas to be any kind of a boyfriend, as long as it was him. Wait, hold on a second. Boyfriend? Did this mean they were dating? The thought hit him like a brick and he remembered he didn't really confess his feelings to Cas. But he most likely wouldn't find the right moment or worse, he'd forget what to say and that frightened him the most.  
Soon they both got to the Impala and they were driving home. Cas seemed a bit uneasy, he could clearly see that Dean was struggling with something and as much as he wanted to help him, he decided that leaving him to his own devices would be better for now. Dean had his own things to do and he probably wasn't supposed to interfere. He gently laid his hand on Dean's shoulder and gave him a soft pat on the back, sending him a small encouraging smile.  
They arrived at the motel, got out of the car ad walked inside, climbing up the stairs and got to their room. Sam was nowhere to be found, they guessed he has gone to bed. Dean reached for Cas's hand and laced their fingers together. They walked side by side to Dean's room. Dean has decided he would make this relationship with Cas clear.  
Castiel smiled proudly at how open Dean was, given the fact that it wasn't about just some random person on the street but his own brother. "We can either tell him or show him, it's up to you. I do think that telling him would be a smarter option, that way we'll avoid any possible... unwanted reactions." Suddenly he stopped for a second as a thought crossed his mind and he looked up at Dean, a ghost of fright apparent on his features. "I know what you may think, I should know it or but I feel insecure about this... Is he going to accept us? You, especially? I'm afraid that... Well, although I know Sam is a good human I'm still... I don't know how to express this, Dean," he stuttered and felt as if his whole body turned limp, the excitement from what he longed for and wanted the most rapidly escaping his body and he frowned, eyes wide open.  
"Sam will understand, I believe," Dean could hear the fear making Cas's voice tremble and he gave him a quick look as he opened his bedroom's door. They walked inside and Dean closed the door, locking it - just in case. He held Cas's face in both hands, stroking it lightly and looking deep into his eyes, saying, "Just, don't worry about it, for now. How about you start thinking what you want us to do right now," he smirked. Castiel tried to smile and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side, closing any gaps between the warm hands and his face. "Right now," he hummed in a dreamy voice. "Right now I would like to spend time with you in peace and quiet, invested in a calm activity we both might enjoy... if that's alright with you. I don't have anything particular in mind," he said, stepping closer, snaking his hands around Dean and simply hugging him in a way a child reuniting with their parent after a long break would. He rested his cheek against Dean's chest and murmured, "so don't ask me," nuzzling his face into the collar of Dean's shirt.  
"As you say, sweetheart," Dean didn't hesitate to use pet names anymore, hugging Cas' back while stroking the small of his back. "I'm guessing what you mean is cuddling, Cas," Dean could feel his angel's soft hair rubbing against his neck. He has dreamt doing this about a thousand times, but he would have never believed Cas would be this willing. They swayed a bit, "do you want to change?" Dean tilted his head to the side to face Cas.  
"Change what exactly?" Castiel murmured and he bent his neck, calmly breathing in and out. "You have a beautiful scent," he stated honestly and leant into Dean's hand on his back which was doing small swirls and circles, moving up and down with each soft stroke. Castiel smiled and raised his hands, massaging his back as if he's been doing it for entire life. Soon Dean begun to relax under his clever fingers and he continued still, forgetting about the outside world, the only thing that counted being them in this close embrace.  
"Clothes of course," Dean felt Cas' nose on the crook of his neck. "Come on, I'll get you something to change," he gave Cas a firm squeeze and pulled back. He calmly made his way to the drawer in the corner, pulled out one of his plain black t-shirts for Cas and began changing to his nightwear. "Here," Dean handed the shirt to Cas. Cas reached out forward, the insides of his palms up and he let Dean lay the quite neatly folded shirt on them. He held it carefully as if he had a baby in his arms. His head bowed down and he squinted his eyes as he scrutinized the shirt with unusual commitment. "Thank you, Dean," he said as he removed the upper part of his attire. He stopped suddenly as he was about to take off his shirt and he bit his lower lip, glancing nervously at Dean. "I'll go change to the bathroom," he muttered and made a few quick steps towards the door before a strong hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. He turned his head and looked at Dean who was already shirtless, wearing only his sweatpants. Dean lifted his hands, reaching the top button of Cas's shirt. He opened the buttons slowly, one by one, never breaking eye contact. When the third button was opened Dean stepped a little bit closer, moving his hand tenderly through the shirt, the intimacy of the action making his hear beat faster. Now he thought about it, Dean never saw Cas with his shirt off. (He wouldn't say he hadn't daydreamt about this though.) His hands reached the last piece of the buttons. He grabbed the collar carefully and pulled the shirt off through Cas' shoulders.  
Castiel stood silently, making no move to stop Dean from taking his shirt off, to shocked to do anything at all. The devastating shame was making his face burn and his arms tremble as he stared into Dean's eyes in a silent plea. He glanced at Dean's torso, healthy and beautiful - the exact opposite of what he has done to his own body. His eyes held a mixture of terror and sadness and he turned around from the hunter, wrapping his arms around himself, staring stubbornly at the worn out carpet. He didn't care if anyone saw the state of the vessel he was in, their opinion meant nothing to him. But now Dean out of all people, the one Castiel swore he would never show, has seen how pathetically vulnerable he was. Dean tried to be kind, he was curious, he was expecting to see something magnificent, something worthy an angel like him, not this, not what he had become. Frantic thoughts ran through Cas's mind at an alarming pace and his blue eyes began to prick with tears, his lips trembling, shoulders hunched, his throat going dry. "Don't look at me," his gravelly, broken voice echoed across the room.  
Dean stood there, not knowing what to do as he slowly took it all in. It was the first time he saw Castiel like this, so insecure, so utterly human it made his heart break. Then he felt a spark glowing inside his body. It wasn't lust, it wasn't how he felt when he was with a one night stand. This feeling, it wasn't anything physical, nothing as primal as sexual needs. This time Dean cared about feelings. All of the sudden he truly understood how important it all was. This body, the vessel before him, it wasn't just someone random, someone he wouldn't put on the top of his priority list. But, with Cas inside, with the angel who has turned down heaven just for him, it changed everything. Dean cautiously walked over to Cas, delicately touching the slightly tanned skin on his sides with his fingertips as if just the lightest touch would cause him to break, praying so that Cas wouldn't reject him as he gradually pulled him into a warm, gentle hug. "Why?" Dean asked, his voice was barely a whisper. He breathed in, memorizing the scent, with his face just a few inches away from Cas's skin, his breath tingling the nape. "Talk to me, Cas. Please. I need you to tell me what you're thinking."  
Only at these words Castiel relaxed his tensed muscles, leaning into Dean’s welcoming arms, seeking any kind of solace or reassurance he knew he didn’t deserve. He tilted his head to the left, almost facing Dean, staring dejectedly at him from under heavy eyelids. “Don’t you see? I have damaged this body. It’s hideous because of me, that's all my doing. You must not look at it. You never were meant to. Not you," he breathed out in a hoarse voice, practically on the verge of crying and continued after a short innuendo. “I’m supposed to be worthy of my kind. Be noble. Emotionless. Powerful." he muttered. “I am not. The vessel somewhat represents who I am. I'm broken and weak and certainly not worthy being called an angel. I’m not worthy of anything. Especially not worthy of you." He let himself cry freely now and he barely noticed as his knees gave out under him and he got down, hiding his face in hands and forming a small ball on the floor.  
Dean's face flooded with shock and he immediately kneeled in front of the angel, trying to be strong himself. "Look at me, Cas," he cupped his face, watching the tears roll down from his cheek and onto the ground. He brushed his thumb over the tears, sweeping them away. "You are yourself and what you think you should be just because you're an angel - it doesn't matter. You're a good being, Cas. You saved me from Hell, don't you remember? The things you do matter the most," Dean explained softly, "and you always put everything before yourself, you care about people and it's good, Cas. Caring isn't something to be ashamed of and it doesn't make you weak or worse than anyone else. You have done remarkable things and you can't deny it all and think you're a bad person just because you follow what you believe to be right. You haven't done what I have. You're pure. I'm the one who didn't deserve to have you," he finished, bowing his head.  
Castiel lifted his eyes which were glistening with tears, his vision fogged. All this sorrow he kept inside for so long came out at once and he couldn't stop it. Hearing what Dean said, what he thought of him, so genuine and kind made him cry even more, sadness slowly evaporating from his body. "Thank you, Dean, thank you, thank you, thank you," he chanted quietly and clutched onto Dean's arm for dear life, sob shaking his entire body. Dean wrapped his arms around him tightly, feeling his sleeve quickly become soaked as he patted Cas's back in a soothing motion. They stayed like that for some time, Dean patiently waiting for Cas to calm down, making sure he'd get all the time he needed. "Come on, let's get you dressed, I don't want you to catch a cold," Dean stopped, "well, maybe you could just heal yourself up if you did, but still," he chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood and he helped Cas put the t-shirt on and the angel smiled to him, silently showing him how thankful he was. Dean helped Cas stand up and he swiftly got himself fully dressed then flopped onto the bed with Cas in his embrace. His cheeks were still damp and his eyes red but Dean could tell he was better, at least for now. "I couldn’t have a cold, angels are unable to contract illnesses," Castiel replied quietly and tried to give him a smile which turned out to be slightly lopsided. He didn’t let go of Dean’s arm, and with his other arm he held his bended knees close to his chest as he curled up into a foetal position, staring unknowingly into the blank space as he calmed his breathing down.  
Dean chuckled, "Yeah, right." He pulled the blanket over them and rested his head on the top of Cas' head, hands stroking over Castiel's skin. Cas smelled like him and it made him somewhat proud for a reason. Not to mention the slightly bigger shirt hanging over his frame, damn did he look just adorable. He kept silent for a couple of minutes until he could sense that all the tension was gone before speaking up once more. "Let's talk about something," Dean started.  
"As you wish," Castiel nodded. He was perfectly aware of what Dean was doing and he simply couldn't thank him enough for being this thoughtful, for caring for him this much. He shifted closer and let out a long, satisfied sigh, slowly brushing his bare foot against Dean's own one. "We have forgotten about the socks," he noticed.  
"I left them in the car, let's just get them tomorrow," Dean answered. "Or are you cold?"  
"No, Dean, it's very much alright like this," Cas muttered. "What are we going to do afterwards?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.  
"I don't know, it's nice like this," Dean mumbled, locking eyes with Castiel, petting him lazily. "And I don't want to rush things, you know," he smiled cheekily.  
"I'm glad you don't. It's very pleasant like this, it's truly... Wonderful. I hope you're feeling comfortable."  
"I am comfortable, Cas," Dean mumbled into Cas's hair, smiling to himself. "You know what, I have never done anything like this with anyone before," he trembled unnoticeably and his eyes closed shut.  
"You haven't?" Cas asked him and looked up, his pupils dilated, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "I suppose that does make sense. You didn't seem to be emotionally attached to any of the women you've met before. I believed you had a partner for a longer period of time previously in life though," he stated and furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.  
"Nope, usually I left after we did it. I never stayed in for the night," Dean answered, opening his eyes to look into those beautiful clear blue eyes he could drown in. "Just don't be troubled by that, there's really no reason to," he said and gently pressed his lips to Cas's forehead.  
"And you don't worry about me. I won't," Castiel replied and squeezed his eyes, smiling shyly as he received the kiss. Soon he reached for Dean's hand and began stroking it with his thumb, fighting off the giggle that wanted to escape his mouth but after about twenty seconds he broke into fits of laughter, unable to stop himself.  
"What's so funny?" Dean asked, amused. Seeing Cas laughing like this made him feel so ridiculously light inside he joined in despite not knowing the reason behind Cas's laughter and dragged Cas on top of his chest so that they were face to face.  
Castiel waved his hand in the air and gazed at Dean, exposing his teeth in a cheerful grin spread wide across his face. "Nothing, I'm just very, very happy," he told him honestly, his whole body practically radiating with joy.  
"Me too," Dean said shortly and lifted his hand, brushing the chapped lips with his fingers, mapping the eyes, nose, cheekbones, remembering the feeling of them on his skin.  
Castiel hummed lowly in content and fluttered his eyelids slowly, feeling Dean's fingers tenderly caressing his skin. They both appreciated the moment, it felt calm and perfect. That's your chance, Dean. Be a man and finally do it, Dean scolded himself mentally for his cowardice as he inhaled deeply and asked quickly before he would even had the chance to get second thoughts. "Hey, Cas, can I tell you something?"  
Castiel opened up his eyes, looking at him calmly. "Of course," he said and patiently waited for Dean to speak.  
"I think I'm in love with you," Dean confessed bluntly, his eyes gazed into Cas's in anticipation and fright, worried that suddenly it would turn out he got it all wrong and that his life with the angel was nothing but a mere dream.  
For a second Castiel was speechless. Seeing all the signs was one thing which was already more than he ever wished for but actually hearing Dean admit it, that amazed him completely. The words he repeated to himself in his mind late at night, whenever life was tough, all simply an illusion of what he truly sought, but hearing Dean speak these words turned his whole body weak. He blinked once, twice and parted his lips slightly, then closed his mouth again. It took time until he snapped back to normal and noticed the worry growing all across Dean's features with every passing second and he simply smiled, a smile of a man who had finally found peace. "I think I'm in love with you," he repeated after him, staring into his emerald eyes. Dean let out a small chuckle, he could barely believe that this all was happening as the words he wanted to hear the most in his life fell out from Castiel's lips. Happiness overwhelmed him but it didn't matter, nothing did apart from the fact that this was the angel, his angel that wanted to be with him, that loved him. He leant forward and took the hold of Cas's wrist and showered his face with kisses, the last one ending on his lips. Cas wasn't shocked or surprised even, but amazed instead and he sighed blissfully, cupping Dean's face, bringing him closer. Dean slid one hand to Cas's nape and the other one to his hips, deepening the kiss. He didn't even remember for how long he has dreamt to have Cas like this but now all the waiting seemed to make sense, because God, the scratchy touch of stubble, his bittersweet taste and scent of honey, cinnamon and meadow and something he just couldn't name because it simply smelled so strongly of Cas, he didn't seem to get enough of it all, constantly wanting, needing more and more, getting both too much and not enough.  
Cas's free hand travelled to Dean's back and he smiled into the kiss then tugged at Dean's lip sweetly. Soon he broke away, bearing in mind that Dean actually had to breathe on occasions only to place soft, gentle kisses from Dean's lips to his cheeks, his hot, moist breath tickling the sensitive skin in the process. "I love you. You probably know how much I've wanted to say that," he whispered right into his ear. "It's actually quite astounding, really," he added in his usual inquisitive voice, "that I can feel such a strong emotion towards a human being. Not only is it intoxicating but it seems to somehow wipe my mind of any rational thought quite often, it's really so peculiar," he noticed, his voice hitched with amusement.  
Dean smiled at the words, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Rational thinking, huh?" Dean rolled them over so now he was on top on the smaller man, smiling brightly.  
"Yes," Cas replied and smiled back, enjoying their close proximity. "I remember I haven't thanked you for today. It has been truly beautiful today... not to mention this, right now," he whispered as he leaned in and placed a tender kiss to Dean's lips.  
"I should be the one thanking you," Dean returned the kiss, nipping at his lower lip. "I think I'll never get enough of this," Dean muttered against Cas's lips.  
"Neither will I," Castiel breathed out. "Hold still. I'd like to show you something," he ordered and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, exactly where the handprint was, causing a jolt of electricity to spark through both of them. Dean straightened up and stared at the handprint then back at Cas, waiting for an answer. Cas simply smiled encouragingly at him then motioned for them both to stand up. "You might want to move away a bit," Castiel warned him and closed his eyes in concentration as out of the sudden a wind started whirling in the room, gaining force every second. Dean immediately stepped further away at Cas's warning. There was a loud thunder, shaking the entire room and a flicker of lights and he watched as the air behind Cas started morphing, very slowly, particles seeming to be turning darker than gaining colour as a pair of enormous black wings came into existence. Cas looked up at Dean with a hint of worry and insecurity on his lips as he bit them, remembering to trust Dean with the most private part of his being.  
Cas's wings were wonderful. Instead of a pair of pure white feathers, his wings were ebony black, turning navy blue at the wingtips. They didn't only reflect light but they also seemed to be a source of it on their own, and they were huge, even now that they were folded, the tips of his primaries were laying on the floor. Dean stared at them in admiration. "They're beautiful, Cas," Dean muttered, his voice filled with awe as he unknowingly lifted his hands up, reaching to the soft looking feathers in front of him before he snapped back. "Would it be alright if I touched them?" he asked, not wanting to scare Castiel off. Castiel gazed at him from under hooded eyelids. "Yes," he replied, calming his breathing down and slightly clenching his fists then unfurling his fingers back again. His wings trembled and he ruffled the feathers to put them back into their proper order and he opened up his left wing to allow Dean to have better access.  
Dean ran his hand through the black feathers, his mouth agape. They were silky soft yet stiff and strong. From the close-up he could see that each feather had a different swirly silver pattern on them, as if it was carefully threaded into the wings. "Why are you showing this to me?" Dean asked. Cas's wing twitched twice and he sighed, partly with bashfulness, partly with content. "This is the most true side to my being you're able to see. As you're the one the closest to me I feel like it's appropriate to do so." Dean's eyes widened at the words. He couldn't believe Cas would go this far for him, especially since wings sounded and seemed like something of a very intimate nature. He got an urge to hug Cas and he went for it, embracing Cas once more in his arms tenderly. Castiel responded quite enthusiastically himself, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck, the feathers of his middle coverts puffing up as he wrapped his arms around the hunter tightly, his wings close to Dean.  
"I don't know what I've done to deserve you, Cas," Dean mumbled against Cas's skin, reaching out with his hands to stroke the wings lightly.  
"You've done a number of remarkable things, Dean. Remember that," Cas whispered and pulled him closer. "I'm not everything you'd wish for but I promise that for you I'll become as close to your portrayal of an ideal partner as possible."  
"You don't need to change anything Cas," Dean replied, "You're too perfect for me already and don't ever change. You're perfect just the way you are."  
"I believe that's what is called 'exaggerating' but I might say the same about you, Dean," Cas smiled and entwined one of his hands with Dean's which Dean squeezed, brushing a thumb over the back of Cas's palm. He swayed both of their bodies slightly. They stayed like this for some time before Cas pulled away. "You must be quite tired," he pointed out, petting Dean's face with his hand lovingly.  
"Yeah," Dean stifled down a yawn, "I still need my four hours, unfortunately," he chuckled, averting his eyes towards the enormous wings which he was absolutely fascinated by. His fingers trailed to Cas's sharp shoulder blades and he rubbed the part where the skin turned to feather through the openings in the t-shirt. He never would have imagined himself in a scenario like this, with his own angel, together. Hell, he even didn't believe in angels for a long time and now here he was, stroking an angel's wing.  
Castiel smiled when he felt Dean's fingers tickle his wing muscles and opened the wings even more, presenting them in their full glory. They filled most of the room so he had to be careful not to knock anything off and break it. He hummed loudly at the soft caresses and the feathers puffed up even more, making the wings appear twice as big than they were already and he tilted his head back, exposing his long, bare neck.  
Suddenly Dean realized how much Cas was enjoying this and he continued the massage. "Does it feel good?" Dean asked playfully as he leaned in and planted soft kisses to his neck, trailing up to behind Cas's ears.  
"Yes, it does," Cas murmured and tilted his head back even more, his wings trembling and moving closer, urging him to bury his hands in them. Dean rubbed all the tense muscles slowly, trying to soothe them, an incredible wave of tingles ran from his hands up his arms. "Is it tiring to keep them hidden all day?" Dean asked curiously, keeping his voice down, trying not to ruin the moment.  
"No, it is not. Sometimes I just miss them though," Castiel explained as he relaxed his full body with ease, his mind blank, apart from all the sensations he felt. "Dean," he sighed, trying to decide which was better - Dean's fingers in his wings or his soft lips on his throat. "That's, that's very pleasurable," he let out, shifting his weight, a blush creeping up his neck.  
Hearing Cas in such a state made Dean have to remember to take it all slow. One of his hands travelled under Cas's shirt to his back, the other one still fiddling with the silky feathers, his lips still kissing the crook of his neck.  
Cas's skin began burning with a wave of tingles under Dean's fingertips and he exhaled heavily, his breath slowly becoming ragged. His wings flapped helplessly a few times. "Dean... You should know that my wings are very... sensitive," he explained. Dean didn't seem to mind as he caressed those beautiful inky feathers even more. "Cas..." he muttered against skin before sucking it, leaving a mark there. Cas arched his spine, feeling Dean mark him which reminded him so much of how he had laid a claim on Dean's soul himself. He pushed Dean to the bed and landed on top of him, urgently kissing every inch of his skin in his reach, his wings wrapping around Dean protectively. Dean chuckled lightly and bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, letting Cas explore his body.  
Castiel slowed down his movements, taking everything rather more carefully instead of roughly and fast, tracing his hunter's skin with his fingers, lips and feathers gently as if he were in possession of something fragile and defenceless, like a butterfly, giving him all his attention. His lips moved back to Dean's and he tugged at them with his teeth softly. Dean didn't respond, allowing Cas to do what he wanted and if it didn't just warm up Cas inside as he kissed him slowly, lovingly, more tenderly than lustfully.  
Dean whimpered, thoroughly enjoying every single move the angel did to him. "Castiel," he opened his eyes, looking at him, "are you sure you never did this before?" Dean asked desperately, he could sense that if Cas continued what he did, he would no longer be able to hold himself back.  
"No, I haven't, it's not as difficult as I thought it would be though and I'm a quick learner," Cas admitted in between kisses as he massaged Dean's chest in some sort of calming motion Dean didn't quite understand but was in no way opposed to. He moved to Dean's neck, his tongue trailing down in a complicated pattern and he brushed Dean's sides with his both wings slowly, lighting Dean's nerves up like a candle.  
Dean began feeling light-headed. "It feels so good, Cas," he purred, trying not to bite too hard on his lip so that he wouldn't draw blood. And those wings, God, how cruel and fantastic their movements were, it took his breath away.  
"I'm very happy it does," Castiel muttered against Dean's skin, his moves even more gentle than before as he laid on top of Dean, resting his chin on his crossed arms, his wings still stroking the man beneath him, the tips of his fingers patting Dean's chest as if he were playing a piano. "I really like spending time with you," he admitted and smiled, slightly shy.  
Dean slowed down his breathing pace, the drowsy feeling quickly returning. "Are you just gonna say that you like spending time with me?" Dean asked as he stole a peck on the tip of Cas' nose and hugged him.  
"Yes," was Cas's answer who got kind of baffled. "Am I supposed to say something else?" he asked and Dean shook his head, laughing. Cas scrunched his nose, reciprocating the hug or whatever their position was right now. His wings wrapped around both of them, forming a comfortable, warm cocoon of shiny feathers, their unique scent mixing with Dean's (very unique and extremely addictive in Castiel's opinion). "I'll stay with you as you sleep," he assured him and gave him a long, sweet kiss. Dean brushed the hair out of Cas's face, silently admiring him and suppressed another yawn, the scent making him even more sleepy. He returned the kiss and pretended to pout, saying, "Okay then, sorry but this human needs some rest." He grinned and kissed Cas's forehead, pulling him closer to his chest, tightening the hug. "I love you, Castiel."  
Castiel smiled, the skin around his eyes wrinkling as he shifted closer, careful not to weigh his human down too much. "I know. And I love you," Cas replied, staring in awe into Dean's bright green eyes, his palm gently stroking the side of his face. After a few moments Dean's eyes closed slowly, for the first time quite okay with Cas watching him sleep. "Goodnight, mine own," Cas whispered as he kissed his forehead. He never left his side during the night.  
The next morning Sam went to the kitchen to wake himself up with a cup of coffee just like every morning. He made his way to the living room. He almost spat his coffee out as he saw Dean and Cas getting out of Dean's room, moreover with Dean's own clothes on Castiel and with Dean's arm wrapped around his waist as they walked slowly to the kitchen, Dean supporting Cas and smiling a smile Sam hasn't seen on his brother's face for years. He couldn't help but smile teasingly at them but decided to keep his mouth shut, feeling as if Christmas came three months too early. "At last, they sorted it out," he whispered to himself as he sat in his usual chair, enjoying his morning coffee with a new sight from his brother and the angel.


End file.
